goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Guy
The Republic of Guy is a sovereign republic located in Eastern Europe in the fictional Earth, covering all of the Balkans Peninsula and some of the west coast of the Black Sea. It isn't landlocked, bordering many of the Union of Road 7 countries. It is the richest country in the fictional world and was declared developed even during the early years of the twentieth century. The capital of the country, Guy City, is the largest city and enjoys numbering of a billion residents, while RG actually has at around 10 billion residents. Republic of Guy * Population: 10,65,288,003 (2017 estimate) * Currency: Guyish Pound * Monarch: Harry III of Guyish * Vice President: Hank Ceushegoeper Culture The culture of the Republic of Guy is typically Western, but its northeast, mountain-bordered side is also influenced with South and East Slavic culture and customs, where the Guyish language, written in Cyrillic, is also official. Architecture and civil engineering Guyish people have developed a very modern style of architecture when they developed in 1045 an universal measuring system, which was used up until they adopted the imperial system in early 1900s. It was centered on the pron and the rollen, with the pron being equal to today's 1cm and the rollen being equal to a gram, that is, the Guyish measuring system being the same as the metric system. The year 1234 saw a very major architecture boom in RG: a 700m skyscraper was built. It was built on the southwest of the modern Guy City, and promted others to build skyscrapers and modern sizes of streets. Despite that, no cars came in there until 1900. Guyish kiddie rides Guyers were the inventors of kiddie rides: inventing them in 1034. They consisted of a cube with one face thrown away, and then inside with a wooden chair. Next to them there was usually a circle that, when rotated clockwise, moves the ride and usually plays an exciting tune by xylophone, located inside the machine with the circle, which is separate from the kiddie ride. The oldest kiddie ride is still working and is located on 123 Inventors Street in Guy City, with the street named after the inventors of that thing. The current name of it was adopted in 1923. The first Guyish modern kiddie ride ever made was that of Blue Mario on a steam engine. According to the manufacturer, Blue Amusements Limited, the ride was made in 1980 and initially costed one Guyie, but could be set for one Guyck (a hundred Guyies). This inspired another Guyish manufacturer named Xanadu Rides come into business in 1982, which had the same purpose as Blue Amusements Limited. Unemployment rate No one is unemployed in RG, which means that every village and city has every person employed. There is a law that a person works in a job until their death or illness at old age. At illness at old age, the person is still considered hired and the person is fired. After a person's death, another person must come and do that job that a person did until his/her death. *Guy City has the most skyscrapers. *Every television set, no matter which aspect ratio and year of production, in the Guyish-speaking part of RG has an "AUDIO" button to change the language being heard from the speakers. This also affects channel language. *Guyish warriors used jump ropes to hang enemies. *Due to the northeastern Guyish-speaking world, the Republic of Guy has two official public broadcasters: EVB (Enveloper Visual Broadcasting of the Republic of Guy) and GRT (Guyish Radio and Television). Only EVB is watchable in the English-speaking world, while both EVB and GRT are seen in the Guyish-speaking world. GRT's all TV channels on page 888 (teletext) offer English language subtitles. Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional world